lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Leight
Warren Leight is a producer and writer who worked on Law & Order: Criminal Intent and the showrunner for Law & Order: Special Victims Unit from the thirteenth season to the seventeenth season. Afterwards, Rick Eid was showrunner for Season 18, before Michael Chernuchin became showrunner from Season 19 to Season 20. He returned to SVU for Season 21 as showrunner. On a suggestion from playwright Theresa Rebeck, Criminal Intent executive producer René Balcer hired Leight to join the staff of the series in its second season as a writer/producer. His colleagues included a reference to Leight's play Side Man in a third season episode, "Shrink-Wrapped"; a bickering couple argues about the motivations of the married couple in the play. Upon a recommendation from Balcer, Leight was named the show's executive producer and head writer in 2006 when Balcer left the show at the end of the fifth season. In 2008 he left the show after the seventh season he was replaced with Walon Green, Robert Nathan, and Ed Zuckerman to be the new showrunners for the show starting with the eighth season. It has been confirmed that Leight will be executive producer alongside Dick Wolf in the upcoming series Law & Order: Hate Crimes. Credits Writer * Story and teleplay: ** Law & Order: Criminal Intent: *** Season 2: "Suite Sorrow" • "Cuba Libre" • "Zoonotic" *** Season 3: "Pravda" • "Pas de Deux" • "Consumed" *** Season 4: "Inert Dwarf" • "Death Roe" • "My Good Name" *** Season 5: "Acts of Contrition" • "Proud Flesh" • "Cruise to Nowhere" *** Season 6: "Endgame" ** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: *** Season 15: "Spring Awakening" * Story: ** Law & Order: Criminal Intent: *** Season 2: "A Person of Interest" *** Season 3: "D.A.W." *** Season 4: "Stress Position" *** Season 5: "Diamond Dogs" "To the Bone" *** Season 6: "Blind Spot" • "Tru Love" • "Siren Call" • "Bedfellows" • "Masquerade" • "Country Crossover" • "The War at Home" • "Blasters" • "Weeping Willow" • "World's Fair" • "Albatross" • "Flipped" • "Brother's Keeper" • "30" • "Players" • "Silencer" • "Rocket Man" • "Bombshell" • "Renewal" *** Season 7 : "Amends" • "Seeds" • "Smile" • "Lonelyville" • "Depths" • "Self-made" • "Senseless" • "Purgatory" • "Contract" • "Betrayed" • "Assassin" • "Kissinger" • "Reunion" • "Vanishing Act" • "Ten Count" • "Legacy" • "Neighborhood Watch" • "Last Rites" • "Frame" ** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: *** Season 13: "Theatre Tricks" • "Hunting Ground" • "Child's Welfare" • "Justice Denied" • "Father Dearest" • "Learning Curve" *** Season 14: "Twenty-Five Acts" • "Vanity's Bonfire" • "Monster's Legacy" • "Girl Dishonored" • "Poisoned Motive" *** Season 15: "October Surprise" • "Amaro's One-Eighty" • "Wednesday's Child" • "Comic Perversion" • "Criminal Stories" • "Downloaded Child" • "Thought Criminal" *** Season 16: "Girls Disappeared" • "Producer's Backend" • "Pornstar's Requiem" • "Glasgowman's Wrath" • "Chicago Crossover" • "Spousal Privilege" • "Padre Sandungeuro" • "Granting Immunity" • "Daydream Believer" • "Perverted Justice" *** Season 17: "Transgender Bridge" • "Patrimonial Burden" • "Manhattan Transfer" ** Chicago P.D.: *** Season 2: "The Number of Rats" * Teleplay: ** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: *** Season 14: "Deadly Ambition" *** Season 15: "American Tragedy" • "Wonderland Story" • "Gambler's Fallacy" *** Season 16: "Holden's Manifesto" *** Season 17: "Devil's Dissections" • "Criminal Pathology" • "Community Policing" • "Maternal Instincts" • "Melancholy Pursuit" * Written by: ** Law & Order: Criminal Intent: *** Season 6: "Privilege" *** Season 7: "Courtship" • "Untethered" *** Season 10: "Trophy Wine" ** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: *** Season 13: "Blood Brothers" • "Missing Pieces" • "Spiraling Down" • "Father's Shadow" • "Valentine's Day" • "Rhodium Nights" *** Season 14: "Lost Reputation" • "Above Suspicion" • "Dreams Deferred" • "Secrets Exhumed" • "Born Psychopath" • "Her Negotiation" *** Season 15: "Surrender Benson" • "Imprisoned Lives" • "Rapist Anonymous" • "Psycho/Therapist" • "Beast's Obsession" • "Post-Mortem Blues" *** Season 16: "American Disgrace" • "Forgiving Rollins" • "Undercover Mother" • "Surrendering Noah" *** Season 17: "Nationwide Manhunt" Producer * Producer: ** Law & Order: Criminal Intent: *** Season 2: "Tomorrow" • "The Pilgrim" • "Shandeh" • "Baggage" • "Probability" • "Cuba Libre" • "Cherry Red" • "Blink" • "Graansha" • "Zoonotic" • "A Person of Interest" * Co-Executive producer: ** Law & Order: Criminal Intent: *** Season 3, Season 4, Season 5 * Executive producer: ** Law & Order: Criminal Intent: *** Season 6, Season 7 ** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: *** Season 13, Season 14, Season 15, Season 16, Season 17, Season 21 Category:Producers Category:Writers